Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and The Aristocats
Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and The Aristocats is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover film. Plot In Paris in 1910, mother cat Duchess and her three kittens, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse, live with retired opera diva Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, and her English butler, Edgar. . On the third day of our heroes' stay, while preparing her will with lawyer Georges Hautecourt, Madame declares her fortune to be left to her cats until their deaths, and thereafter to Edgar. Edgar hears this through a speaking tube, and plots to eliminate the cats. Therefore they sedates the cats, by sleeping pills and gas in their food, and enter the countryside to abandon them. There, he is ambushed by two hounds, named Napoleon and Lafayette. The cats, are stranded in the countryside, while Madame Adelaide, Roquefort the mouse, Frou-Frou the horse, discover their absence. In the morning, Duchess, meet an alley cat named Thomas O'Malley (who is Gordon Quid, Waffle and Mr. Blik's brother), who offers to guide them and the kittens to Paris. The group briefly hitchhike in a milk cart before being chased off by the driver. Later, while crossing a railroad trestle, the cats narrowly avoid an oncoming train, but Marie, fall into a river and are saved by and O'Malley; O'Malley himself is rescued by two English geese, Amelia and Abigail Gabble, who accompany the cats and the Team of Heroes and Friends to Paris. Edgar returns to the country to retrieve his possessions from Napoleon and Lafayette, as the only evidence that could incriminate him. Travelling across the rooftops of the city, the cats meet O'Malley's friend Scat Cat and his musicians, who perform the scat song Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat. After the band has departed, O'Malley and Duchess converse on a nearby rooftop while the kittens listen at a windowsill. Here, Duchess' loyalty to Madame prompts her to decline O'Malley's proposal of marriage. The next day, Duchess and the kittens return to Madame's mansion, but Edgar places them in a sack and prepares to ship them to Timbuktu; whereupon they direct Roquefort to retrieve O'Malley. He does so, and O'Malley returns to the mansion, ordering Roquefort to find Scat Cat and his gang. This done, the alley cats and Frou-Frou fight Edgar, while Roquefort frees Duchess and the kittens. In the end of the fight, Edgar, are locked in their own packing-case and sent to Timbuktu themselves. Madame Adelaide's will is rewritten to exclude Edgar, with Madame expressing surprise at Edgar’s departure. After adopting O’Malley into the family, Madame establishes a charity foundation housing Paris' stray cats (represented by Scat Cat and his band, who reprise their song). Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This film marks the first debut of Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik and Waffle from Catscratch. * It's revealed that Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik are old friends with Duchess when they were kittens. * Duchess is revealed to be 's sister. * Thomas O'Malley is revealed to be Gordon Quid, Waffle and Mr. Blik's big brother. * Roquefort has revealed to be Squeeks' uncle. * Madame Adelaide Bonfamille is revealed to be 's great-great-great-grandmother, which is why are spending a week with her at her mansion for a little vacation. * References from the show Catscratch are made in this film. * Just like in Danny and the Aristocats and Yogi Bear and the Aristocats, only get left in the countryside with Duchess and the kittens while the rest of the team notice they are gone and started to search for them on their own. They are eventually reunited with them when O'Malley introduces his home and his friends to Duchess and the kittens. * Aside from the original film's songs, the song "Unforgettable" by Natalie Cole and her late father is used during the bedtime scene, in which the kittens overhear Thomas and Duchess (and of course, ) talking. * This film is inspired by Danny and the Aristocats. Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers